The invention relates to a communication network comprising transceivers linked in a network topology. Such a network is for example a network having a ring topology as described in paragraph 4.2 of "Practical LANs Analyzed" by F. J. Kauffels, Ellis Horwood Limited, Chichester England, 1989. A drawback of the network described arises when an end-to-end connection, having a high load, exists between a sending transceiver and a receiving transceiver positioned on different sides of the ring. In this situation the data belonging to this end-to-end connection has to pass all the intermediate transceivers, before arriving at the destination transceiver. Especially when a plurality of such end-to-end connections between transceivers, positioned far away from each other, exists simultaneously, the capacity of the network is not used efficiently.
It is an object of the invention to provide a communication network according to the preamble in which in a given network topology the capacity of the network is used more efficiently.